The invention relates to a machine for inserting documents into an envelope, the machine including a generally elongate document routing table on the upstream side of an insertion unit for inserting said documents into an envelope, and at least one contact member that can be moved longitudinally by drive means remote from the insertion unit toward the insertion unit and is adapted to push the documents on the routing table.
In prior art machines of the above type for inserting documents into envelopes an envelope held open by a plurality of suckers disposed above it is disposed on the insertion unit, aligned with the routing table, in order to receive documents coming from the table.
The side of the envelope with the flap is placed on a table forming part of the insertion unit, with the flap directed downward and disposed under the routing table, and the other side of the envelope, with no flap, is placed above the first face and clings to the suckers so that the envelope can be opened.